The Modern Sherlock Holmes
by han8661
Summary: Sherlock Holmes set in modern days. IIt's probably better than the summery sounds. Please R R!
1. Of all the things

Ok i had changed there names but i decided to change them back to avoid confusion. I've left the nicknames in though.

Mycroft Holmes - Nickname, Mouse

Hana Hammond - my own creation - Nickname, Banana

Sherlock Holmes - Nickname, Shirly (I have no idea were that came from)

Dr Watson - Nickname, Hamster

- Lestrade - Nickname, doesn't have one........ yet

Oh yes And Mrs Hudson Is still called Mrs Hudson

Also there personalities have changed a little bit, It's set now, not in victorian times, and Holmes Isn't a private consulting detective he's a forensic scientist, with only Watson to help. Other than that it's pretty much the same (please don't kill me for the changes I love the sherlock holmes storys and wouldn't want them changed that much either)

(This Is from the point of view of Hana...... mostly)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – Well if you can call a few paragraphs a chapter, I suppose it's more of an introduction.**

Of all the secretes Sherlock Holmes kept from me and I found this is one of the more 'interesting' ones. All I can say is, well, God help me.

It was late Tuesday night and Shirley seemed restless, he'd pace the living room 4 times then walk into his room and pace that four times then Into Hamsters room and pace that just enough times take wake Hamster a bit before starting the whole prosces again. After about 10 cycles of this I could see Hamster starting to get angry so I asked what was up, I was expecting him to snarl at me as he useally did when he was in this mood but instead he threw me a paper and grunted somehting along the lines of read, before collapsing into his chair with his brows furrowed and a deep look of concentration on his face. I glanced at the date It was almost 11 years ago! I was about to question this When Shirly Stuck up his hand and told me to ignore that and just read it. This is what it said…

I guess before I tell you what that paper said I need to introduce you to my life it won't make sense without it. I won't tell you it from the beginning though. You'll find all that out when Me and Shirley tell Hamster (um, he's Shirley's friend/associate Dr John Watson)

The story starts with me in a lot of pain running along a street (when I was about 6) with my Foster dad Mycroft…..

**CHAPTER 2 – This is a chapter (I hope)**

"Mouse? (My nick name for Mycroft) Where are we going?!" I panted as we ran down the street, I had just been shot in the shoulder so the first thing I expected him to do was take me to a doctor, not to make me run around london in 2 feet of snow being chased by mad man brandishing a gun! (ok my vocab was good for a six year old but what do you expect I grew up around Mycroft Holmes.) There was a shot from behind us and I collapsed into the snow screaming. someone had just shot me in the leg. And it hurt.

"Crap!" Muttered Mouse as he picked me up and carried on running. I could tell the extra wait of me was affecting his balance but he was trying hard not to show it "we're going to see my younger brother Sherlock ok?" I looked at him as if to say Hello?! my sholder? my leg? He sighed and said

"No worries banana his friend John is a doctor! He'll have you fixed up in no time!" He jumped then narrowly avoiding a bullet meant for his legs, but almost catapulting me out into the night sky, I hung on for dear life.

"Crap" He muttered again before running into a door.

"Sherlock?" He yelled "get your ass here now!" nice way to talk to your brother I know but you know what older brothers can be like to younger brothers sometimes.

Sherlock came running out of a door followed by someone I presumed to be his friend Jamie.

"Mycroft?" said Sherlock "what happened?!"

"Watson can you take Hana?" Asked Mouse gesturing For Sherlock to go into a room to the left of him, Sherock did as he was told and went in glancing curiously at me.

"Sure" said Dr Watson and he took me from mouse's arms and carried me into a sitting room whilst Mouse bolted into the room where Sherlock was

**CHAPTER 1 _ SUB-SECTION B - I like that word, sub-section, anyway when I put sub-section it means you, the reader, are listening into somehting Hana can't hear**

"Listen to me Sherlock! She got herself shot today because she told a dangerous man that he really aught to stop riding bikes and get himself a drivers licence! Sure she's six at the mo but she's going to start to realise! We have to tell her!" yelled Mycroft as he paced the room.

"We'll tell her when the times right Mycroft just not now, ok? Like you said she's six a sudden change like that might scar her for life!" argued Sherlock in a quite (but scary) voice, This Stoped Mycroft dead, he hated it when his brother talked like that and right now he was too stressed to hold his temper in.

"Oh, yer! and you'd really know about hurting people wouldn't you! what do you think disapearing did to Watson hm?" Mycroft yelled, any self control now lost. " you didn't think for a moment that, that might would scar him did you?! for gods sake, he thought you were dead!! and Mrs Hudson and for a short while, me as well!" Sherlock was looking rather scared now as Mycroft had gone an odd colour "Sherlock, your nothing but trouble! you've brought Misery and pain and danger to everyone around you! No wonder you don't want to tell Hana who she really is, because, you know what I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE HER!" and with that Mycroft stormed out leaving Sherlock slightly scared and lost in thought.

**END OF SUB SECTION**

I winced as Dr Watson pulled the bullet out of my shoulder, then cried out in pain as he aplied anti-septic.

"sorry" he said quietly "but I've got to clean it else it'll get infected and hurt more" I nodded in understandment, If I opened my mouth I might scream. just then Mouse came charging in, picked me up and headed for the door, Dr Watson stood up in protest as I reached out to him. I didn't Like mouse when he was angry and my guess was that It would probably be safer With Dr Watson. Dr Watson evidently thought the same thing.

"Mycroft!" Dr Watson yelled, mouse stopped and turned round to face him slowly, I covered my eyes I didn't want to see when mouse lost it completly and hit him. "you can't take Hana when i'm half way through treating her!" He protested. Mouse turned round and headed for the door again but before he went out he yelled back

"well! you better come with me then!" and with that he stalked off ito the night.

* * *

Ooh-er Mycroft you don't half have a temper now do you?

Please read and review! it might convince me to put a new chapter on!!!!!!


	2. bed time stories

I grinned at Dr. Watson as he tucked me up into my bed, in fact I hadn't stopped grinning at him since he sneaked me an extra biscuit at supper when Mycroft had Banned me from having any more that night. He sighed as he pulled the covers up to my shoulders and I laughed as he whispered in my ear

"Stop grinning like that you'll give us away and then we'll both be in for it!" He rolled his eyes at my laughter and stood up, evidently preparing to leave my room.

"Wait Dr. Watson!"

"What is it Hannah? Does your leg still hurt?"

"no it's just" I paused, was I really about to ask a complete stranger this? Yes I decided, I was.

"Will you tell me a story?"

A good natured grin spread across his mouth at my request, it was a shame he'd had no children, he would have made a great dad.

"Sure Hana! What do you want to hear?" I thought hard for a moment

"One of your adventures with Mr Holmes of course!" He frowned

"there not exactly the type of stories that give six year olds sweet dreams"

"There must be one!" I exclaimed, he thought hard for a moment

"Well I suppose there's the missing sock…….." I grinned

"Tell me!" I said gleefully snuggling down into my quilt

"ok, but you can't tell Holmes I told you this, he'd be mortified if anyone found out agreed?"

"Agreed" I said happily

"right then, it all started on a wet foggy morning……….."

**W's POV.**

I'd barely got into the account before Hana fell asleep, I smiled softly at the gentle sleeping face before me. That story could wait until another day….


	3. Mobiles and nicknames

Who it's to will be at the beginning of each text

Who it's from will be discerned from the text format

Hana got the phone for her 7th birthday

_

* * *

Watson_

**Hana**

_**Holmes**_

Mycroft

_Mrs Hudson_

**Lestrade**

_**Gregson**_

* * *

Hana got a mobile for her 7th birthday and Holmes decided to give her my number, I didn't mind this but because Holmes had meant to be annoying, I got my revenge any way and gave Hana his number, he wasn't pleased but because of this afternoons were often spent having conversations like this one.

To Watson – **Dr Watson?**

To Hana – _yes Hana?_

To Watson – **what's your middle name?**

To Hana – _Hamish, why?_

To Watson – **No reason.**

To Watson – _**Watson what is that infernal buzzing sound coming from your mobile?**_

To Holmes – _That's when I get a text, when my phones on silent, Holmes_

To Watson – _**You can put a phone on silent?!**_

To Holmes – _yes, Holmes_.

To Watson – _**You mean every time I was embarrassed by my damn phone going off I could have had it on silent?! Why didn't you tell me?!**_

To Holmes - _I thought you knew._

To Watson – **Dr. Watson? **

To Hana – _yes Hana?_

To Watson – **Ever had a nickname before?**

To Hana – _No. Well not ones repeatable to you any how._

To Watson – **Then I now christen you Hampster!!!**

To Holmes - **Holmes! Watson is now called hamster, pass it on!**

To Mycroft – _**He, he, Watsons now officially called hamster, pass it on!**_

To Lestrade – Watson's called hamster, pass it on!

To Gregson – **Watsons called Hampster, pass it on!!**

To Mrs Hudson – _**Watsons called hamster, pass it on!!**_

To Watson – _**Hampster?!**_

Hampster?!

_Hampster?!_

**Hampster?!**

_**Hampster?!**_

Oh god, I was NEVER going to hear the end of this.

* * *

sorry updates have taken so long but i keep getting really bad writers block. I am not all that happy with this chapter but it will do until i can get a proper update written. thanks to Genuka, Faith Robin, 2wingo and Adam Kelly for reviewing and waiting patiently for the next chapter. Updates coming soon for all my stories i promise!!!!

Reviewers get virtual cookies! ;)


End file.
